


Church

by Pan_demo_nium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Epically bad pick up lines, F/M, flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_demo_nium/pseuds/Pan_demo_nium
Summary: If you were a church, I'd get on my kneesConfess my love, I'd know where to be





	Church

_If you were a church, I'd get on my knees_   
_Confess my love, I'd know where to be_   
_My sanctuary, you're holy to me_   
_If you were church, I'd get on my knees_

You shivered as you made your way, weaving through the pews. Churches had always given you the creeps.  You had never been particularly religious, and the cold stone buildings had seemed less like a holy sanctuary, and more like a tomb. It didn’t help that the night was approaching the witching hour.

You wished again that Sam and Cas were there with you, but they had gone off days earlier on their own case. You and Dean had taken this case up on a whim, thinking that it would just be a simple salt and burn, but the more the two of you had dug into this case the deeper the mystery became.

Luckily it wasn’t _just_ you and Dean.

            Gabriel had shown up two days into the case, much to Deans displeasure. The two had always managed to rub each other the wrong way and without Sam to mediate, Dean was ready to explode.  

Gabriel had picked up a bible from somewhere and had been thumbing through it, tsking and occasionally making buzzer noises whenever he found something wrong. You glanced back at Dean and the hunter looked about to snatch the book and shove it down the angel’s throat. You grabbed the bible and shoved it in your bag, ignoring the indigent ‘Hey’ and subsequent stuck out tongue that came from Gabriel.

Gabriel was quiet for a few minutes before appearing in front of you. He leaned against a pew and grinned.

“So…” He said winking at you “Confess here often?”

You rolled your eyes and pushed past him. Never one to be deterred, Gabriel appeared in front of you again.

 “Do you need prayer, cause I’m certainly willing to lay my hands on you” Gabriel winked. From behind you, Dean made a noise somewhere between a cough and grunt and you hurried past trying to suppress a smile.

He materialized next sprawled on the piano. “I don’t pray in tongues, but I kiss that way.” Gabriel purred, grinning like the Cheshire cat. You leaned over him, smiling sweetly.

“Did it hurt?” You asked him. Gabriel raised his eyebrow. “When you fell from Heaven” Gabriel scowled at you and vanished. You and Dean made your way to the churches backroom and began going through the files. Only three minutes in, He appeared again.

“If you were a church,” The angel said, eyes gleaming. “I’d get on my knees and-”

“Enough” Dean snapped. He turned to face Gabriel “Look, man, we’re on a case here. People are dying. If you wanna help, then great. Help. But if you’re just gonna mess with her, then fuck off. Go be someone else problem”

The Archangel’s eyes darkened and Gabriel vanished, leaving behind a tense silence in his wake.

You turned “Dean!”

“What?” he snapped “Now he’s not bugging us.”

“He could’ve helped”

“Trying to get into your pants is not helping”

You threw Dean a look “He’s just messing around, he doesn’t mean it.” _As much you wanted him to._

Dean snorted “Sure.”

You shook your head “Whatever. Not the point. You pissed him off. He’s probably turning Baby into a minivan right now. 

Dean looked horrified and lunged for the door, knocking several things over as he did so.

“Hey, woah.” You said, grabbing his sleeve. “What happened to ‘we’re on a case. People are dying’?”

Dean looked agitated “But…my Baby...” He pleaded

“No buts.” You said firmly “You made your bed, now lie in it and help me with these files” You spent the next few hours searching through files in silence that was occasionally punctured by Dean’s occasional angry mutters under his breath and his frequent glances at the door.

Eventually, you threw down a folder in frustration. “I don’t even know what we’re looking for.” You growled.

“The only thing that links our pics is that they all went to church here,” Dean said, “And the fact that the priests wouldn’t let us in here, means they’re hiding something.”

“But what?!” You ranted “They’re completely clean.” You both sat in silence for a while before Dean stood up.

“If we’re done here, then I’m checking my car,” He said before bolting out the door. You stared after him open-mouthed.

“Great. Thanks”, you said irritated. Not wanting to go back to square one, you sat down prepared to look at the files again when the room got cold. Your breath puffed out in front of you, and you spun around to find a little girl in the room. You recognized her as one of the victims: Maggie Sullivan.

Discreetly reaching for your gun, you approached the girl. “Hey, Maggie,” You said softly. Maggie moved and pointed to the bookshelf at the back. When you didn’t respond, she walked over to it and touched one book in particular.

Hesitantly you walked over, keeping your distance from Maggie. You pulled the book, there was a grinding noise and the wall swung away to reveal a set of stone stairs. You jumped as Maggie appeared in front of you. ‘Come’ she said and began to walk down the stairs.

You glanced back. “Dean” You called as loud as you dared. “ _Dean”_ No response. You glance back at the ghost girl disappearing into the dark tunnel. Cursing, you ran after her, pulling your phone out of your pocket. You groaned when Dean’s voice male began to play.  You left Dean a message on his phone, telling him where and what you were doing.

You followed Maggie, and at some point, you began to hear chanting. The further down you went the clearer it became. You had a bad feeling about this, but you shoved it aside and continued. Hopefully, Dean would show up soon. You tried going slow so that you wouldn’t be too far ahead, but Maggie never changed pace and you were afraid to lose her.

 Eventually, the stairs ended and you were at the end of a long hallway with a stone door at the end. Maggie beckoned you and you reluctantly followed her to the door and peered through the small opening.

You almost gagged. Your fears had been correct, it was some type of cult. Hooded figures stood around an altar, and on the altar was what you guessed was left of your latest missing person.

Suddenly your phone began to ring. Loudly. Dean had finally decided to call you back. Panicking you locked eyes with Maggie who looked terrified. “Run” She whispered, before vanishing.

You booked it down the hall, managing to make it to the stairs before you heard the door open and footsteps behind you. You took the stairs two at a time. You reached for your phone, before realizing you had dropped it somewhere behind you. “Dean” You yelled “ _Dean!”_ You could hear them gaining on you, the image of the alter flashed in your mind’s eye.

You choked back a sob, before slipping and crashing to the ground. Your head hit the stone and the world went black. 

 _And if death is the last appointment_  
Then we're all just sitting in the waiting room  
I am just a human trying to avoid my certain doom

 

You woke to find Gabriel’s face inches from your own. You started and sat up almost knocking foreheads with him. You were back in the church.

“...what...” You said dazed “…where …the priests-”

“The Priests are taken care of,” Gabriel said, “Deans talking to the police now.” Belatedly you noticed the blue and red light coming through the window.

“Maggie?”

“Maggie’s moved on” There was something wrong. Gabriel had retreated and his face was covered in shadow. His voice was flat, lacking its usual inflections.

“…Is everything ok?” You asked hesitantly getting to your feet.

“Oh, everything’s fine” Gabriel’s tone was now bitter “Just my friend decided to follow a ghost into an unknown tunnel alone and nearly got herself killed is all”

“I was doing my job,” you said defensively

“No, you were being stupid” Gabriel shot back

Your temper spiked “Look, Gabriel, not every hunt is gonna be sunshine and rainbows. I know the risks”

He scowled “You should’ve called for me”

“What, so you can grin and drop cheesy pickup lines at me?” You spat. Gabriel’s eyes flashed. “Why are you so upset anyway, Sam and Dean have had way worse.” You turned to leave.

“I can’t lose you” The words were so quiet, you almost missed them. You slowly turned back to face him. The anger had gone from him, and he sat on a pew, shoulder slumped looking very small. You walked over and sat by him.

“…Gabriel?”

He swallowed and took a shaky breath before meeting your eyes. “I have lived,” He said, his voice barely audible “for longer than you can comprehend. I witnessed great countries rise and fall.  I have seen friends, people that I cared for a turn to dust so many times, that I stopped loving anyone and anything. Until you.” He swallowed again. “Losing you would break me. You mean too much to me”

The church was deathly quiet.

“Say something” Gabriel whispered, “Please say something.”

“Are you religious?” You asked. He frowned, confused. You leaned in, cupping his cheek in your hand. “Cause you’re the answer to all my prayers”

A grin broke across Gabriel’s face, and he pulled you forward capturing his mouth on yours.

 _Oh, the things that you do in the name of what you love_  
You were doomed but just enough  
You were doomed but just enough


End file.
